Antes da Tempestade
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Ela acha que ele não a ama. Ele acha que ela não pode perdoá-lo. Mas numa noite tempestuosa dúvidas podem ser sanadas. Songfic. Se passa durante Lua Nova. AU. BPOV/EPOV Vencedora do Oscar das Fics 2009-2010 One Shot sem lemons, universo original.


**N/A: **Olá pessoas queridas do meu coração! Como estão? Saindo uma one-shot sobre Lua Nova, já que estamos a exatos dois dias do filme mais aguardado do ano. Eu jurei para mim mesma, que nunca escreveria uma fanfic sobre Lua Nova, já que esse livro foi um pouco traumatizante para mim. Eu fiquei depressiva durante os quatro dias que eu li o livro. Mas desde que eu ouvi essa música pela primeira vez(e olha que tem tempo), a história ficou martelando na minha cabeça, e eu comecei a escrevê-la meses atrás. Mas só agora tive coragem para terminá-la. Espero que vocês gostem. Beijos!

Música: Before The Storm – Jonas Brothers e Miley Cyrus.

Link da música: /watch?v=GvsN9lsWfYM

Tradução: letras .terra .com. br/ jonas- brothers /1496272 /#traducao

**[BPOV]**

_I know this isn't what I wanted,_

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

Os raios que cortavam o céu anunciavam a tempestade que logo cairia . Pelo visto, hoje seria mais uma tarde fria e chuvosa na cidade de Forks, como tantas outras..

O sinal tocou e eu logo saí. Passei pelos alunos do Forks High, mas não falei com ninguém. Ouvi Angela chamar meu nome, mas não respondi.

Eu não queria falar com ninguém. E já me sentia assim há algum tempo. Eu já não tinha mais paciência para conversar com ninguém, desde o dia em que ele foi embora, juntamente com sua família, me abandonando nessa cidade fria e estúpida.

Entrei o mais rápido que pude na caminhonete, antes que alguém resolvesse bancar o amigo e vir saber como eu estava.

Nem eu sabia como eu estava.

Eu não era o zumbi ambulante de meses atrás. Mas também não era a mesma garota de quando cheguei aqui. Eu já não era a garota que saía com os amigos. A tentativa falha de ir com Mike e Jake ao cinema, assim como sair com a Jessica provavam bem isso.

Olhando para o início, ninguém poderia dizer que isso aconteceria. A garota nova, tímida e desastrada, havia conquistado o coração do solteiro mais cobiçado do colégio. Era o meu conto de fadas tornando-se realidade.

Mas, de alguma forma eu sabia que não seria para sempre. Alguma coisa sempre me dizia que aquilo teria um fim. Sempre soube que ele era demais para mim.

E tudo culminou naquela maldita festa, onde não só os vidros foram quebrados, mas também o meu coração.

**[EPOV]**

_We were young and times were easy,_

_but I could see it's not the same._

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change._

Lembranças. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu desejava não tê-las. Queria poder esquecer os últimos meses, queria apagá-la para sempre da minha memória, mas eu não podia.

Eu estava condenado a viver, eternamente , mergulhado na amargura e no sofrimento que eu agora sentia.

O que mais doía, era saber que eu não era o único a estar sofrendo.

À cada palavra que eu dizia, naquele dia na clareira, era como se eu enfiasse uma faca no coração dela, e trinta no meu.

Como eu podia dizer que não a amava, se ela era a minha vida? Como dizer que não a queria, se ela estava nos meus pensamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia?

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu mudaria tudo. Eu teria ficado no Alaska, e não teria voltado para Forks.

Era o que eu deveria ter feito. Eu sabia que em algum momento eu a colocaria em perigo, mas eu deixei o meu lado egoísta falar mais alto.

_And I dont want to lose her,_

_I don't want to let her go._

E agora o monstro egoísta que habitava em mim, me dominava outra vez. Eu prometi para ela que seria como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Eu estava determinado a cumprir essa promessa.

Mas eu era um fraco. E eu sabia muito bem para onde os meus pés acabariam me levando naquela noite.

**[BPOV]**

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over,_

_cause I will leave you alone._

Chegando a casa, me deparei com um bilhete na porta da geladeira. Charlie iria trabalhar até tarde e eu deveria ir para a casa do Jacob. Desde o ocorrido, Charlie fazia o máximo para não me deixar sozinha. Eu apreciava o que ele fazia por mim, mas às vezes era irritante. Eu não estava com humor para lidar com o Jacob. Eu queria me trancar no meu quarto, e me afogar nas minhas lágrimas.

Mas eu conhecia Charlie muito bem. Ele com certeza já havia avisado ao Billy, o que me deixava sem qualquer outra escolha.

Resolvi que iria passar lá o mais tarde possível. Quanto menos tempo eu passasse com o Jacob melhor. Eu sabia que o magoava cada vez que eu chorava por causa dele, mas era algo que não tinha como eu evitar.

Ele havia quebrado meu coração, e Jacob o havia consertado. Só queria saber o porquê de ainda amá-lo da maneira que amo.

**[EPOV]**

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_like I did before the storm_

Durante noventa anos, eu via as pessoas a minha volta encontrando o amor. Secretamente eu sempre desejei que isso também acontecesse comigo. Era frustrante e solitário, ser o único solteiro da família. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha demonstrado isso, não era uma coisa imperceptível minha família

_And with every strike of lightning_

No início, eu tentei fugir, mas não consegui ficar longe deles. Tentei me manter o mais longe possível dela, mas também não consegui. A curiosidade foi a primeira coisa que me ligou a ela. Eu não conseguia ler a sua mente, e aquilo me frustrava. A cada dia, ela me deixava cada vez mais fascinado por ela. Eu lutava diariamente contra o desejo de tê-la em minha vida, mas eu não consegui. Eu a amava. E eu precisava vê-la esta noite.

**[BPOV]**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

Outro raio cruzou o céu da cidade. E pelo barulho ensurdecedor, devia ter caído perto daqui. Sair embaixo dessa tempestade, não era a coisa mais prudente a se fazer. Mas ultimamente, eu não vinha me importando muito com isso. Era a única maneira de estar perto dele. De ouvir sua voz mais uma vez. Mesmo que fosse a última.

**[EPOV]**

_Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash_

Chuva. Por que não me surpreendia o fato de estar chovendo em Forks? Um raio clareou o céu por um breve momento, dissipando a escuridão que ali jazia. Como eu queria que minha vida voltasse a ter luz, mesmo que num mísero segundo. Eu não queria viver nessa escuridão novamente. Eu não podia.

**[BPOV]**

_Maybe I should give up_

Liguei o motor da minha caminhonete, e sai sem direção. Não queria ir para La Push, mas também não queria ficar em casa. Precisava de um lugar que pudesse respirar. Um lugar onde eu pudesse me lembrar. E só existia um lugar para isso.

_I'm standing out in the rain,_

_I need to know if it's over,_

_cause I will leave you alone._

Todo o caminho estava escuro, e a chuva tornava o percurso escorregadio.

_Bella, não!_ A voz na minha mente, tentou me alertar, mas a ignorei.

Pedras e raízes das árvores dificultavam ainda mais a minha passagem.

_Por favor, Bella!_ A voz dele disse mais uma vez.

Mas nada me pararia naquela noite. De alguma forma, eu sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Boa ou Ruim. Não importava, desde que acabasse com aquele buraco que insistia em se abrigar no meu peito.

**[EPOV]**

.

_Flooded with all this pain,_

_knowing that I'll never hold her,_

_like I did before the storm_

Tudo estava exatamente como da última vez que estivera aqui. As cortinas, os móveis e coincidentemente até os lençóis pareciam ser os mesmos daquela última noite. Do jeito que eu imaginei como devia ser. Como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Eu queria dizer que estava feliz com isso, mas não estava. Eu não era altruísta o suficiente para ficar feliz com a minha infelicidade.

A ausência de ruídos indicavam que nem ela nem Charlie estavam ali. Fui passando pelos cômodos da casa, até chegar a cozinha. Na geladeira havia um bilhete. Ela estava em La Push. Eu não a veria essa noite.

**[BPOV]**

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out_

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._

A clareira estava do mesmo jeito. Mesmo na escuridão e em meio a chuva, era possível ver as flores e a grama fofa que cobriam o chão. O cheiro de terra molhada, completava o cenário quase que pacificador.

Me sentei no chão, deixando a chuva molhar meus cabelos e roupas já encharcados.

E não demorou muito para que a água das chuvas, se confundisse com as minhas lágrimas, enquanto desciam pelo meu rosto.

Por que eu não era suficiente para ele? Por que eu não era capaz de fazê-lo ficar? Por que ele não podia me amar com a mesma intensidade que eu o amava? Por que ele era tão difícil de esquecer?

**[EPOV]**

_They always say a heart is not a home_

_Without the one who gets you through the storm_

O cheiro dela, impregnado no travesseiro me trazia antigas lembranças à mente. Aquele cheiro, um misto de frésias, lavanda e morango, que fazia meu coração morto querer bater. Eu não a veria esta noite, mas eu precisava ir a um último lugar, antes de ir embora de Forks.

**[BPOV]**

_Standin out in the rain_

_Knowing that it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

Abracei meus joelhos, numa tentativa vã de fazer o buraco sumir. A idéia de nunca estar completa novamente, de nunca ser quem um dia fui. Era assustadora.

A idéia de nunca mais ver seus olhos cor de ocre, era aterrorizante.

**[EPOV]**

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya_

_Like I did, before the storm_

Eu sabia que havia selado minha sentença quando a abandonei. Eu sabia que ela nunca mais me aceitaria de volta. Ela nunca mais seria minha. Só de imaginar que nunca poderia envolvê-la em meus braços novamente, nem cantar para ela dormir. Era o fim do mundo. O fim do _meu_ mundo.

O cheiro de terra molhada predominava em toda a floresta. Mas eu também conseguia sentir outros cheiros. Cervos, pássaros, árvores, e outros que não conseguis distinguir mediante a chuva.

A cada passo que eu me aproximava da clareira, a mudez da floresta dava lugar a um som. Um único coração que batia freneticamente. Quem estaria ali, de baixo de tamanha chuva?

Quando finalmente alcancei a clareira, tanto sua visão quanto seu cheiro me assaltaram. Era ela que estava ali.

Senti meu coração gelado aquecendo-se novamente com a simples visão dela.

Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Ela queria se matar?

"Bella?" O nome dela queimou na minha garganta, como uma sede incontrolável. Era a primeira vez que eu dizia seu nome, desde que fui embora. Os olhos castanhos levantaram-se timidamente, até encontrar os meus.

**[BPOV]**

Agora minhas alucinações ganharam vida. Será que em algum momento eu adormeci, e esse era só mais um dos meus sonhos?

Eu estava sonhando, não haveria qualquer outra explicação cabível. Ele não estaria ali. Ele não voltaria, não por mim.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se cautelosamente de mim. Um raio iluminou o céu, permitindo-me vê-lo com clareza. Ele parecia estar abatido, mas ainda era o mesmo. O cabelo bronze, agora molhado pela chuva, suas feições finas e ao mesmo tempo fortes. Os lábios rosados. Exatamente como eu me lembrava, e mesmo assim minhas lembranças não faziam jus a ele.

"Eu tô alucinando, não tem como eu estar bem." O meu sarcasmo quase sumiu em meio minha voz embargada pelo choro. "Eu só posso estar sonhando." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"Acho justo você me confundir com um pesadelo." Ele disse com uma expressão triste. Não era desse jeito que eu gostava de ver o meu anjo. Eu sempre sonhava com ele feliz, me dando seu sorriso torto que fazia meu coração falhar uma batida. Mas por que agora ele estava triste?

"Você nunca seria um pesadelo." Encarei a grama que estava embaixo dos meus pés, e depois voltei a olhá-lo. "Queria que isso fosse real."

"Eu sou real." Ele me assegurou, me fazendo sorrir um sorriso triste.

"Não, não é. Você é uma alucinação, fruto da minha mente insana."

"Eu estou aqui." Ele disse se ajoelhando na minha frente.

"Por quê?" Olhei dentro de seus olhos e senti as lágrimas inundarem os meus. Por um milagre, consegui segurá-las.

"Por que eu te amo. E eu não sei viver sem você." Ele colocou uma mecha para trás do meu cabelo, e eu fiquei rígida pelo toque.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Por favor... não." O implorei. Seria doloroso demais ele me tocar, e na manhã seguinte eu descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho.

"Você não me ama mais? É isso? Você não é capaz de me perdoar pelo que fiz? Ou você encontrou alguém? Bella, se for uma dessas razões me diz, que eu juro que me calo para sempre" Ele dizia rapidamente, da mesma maneira como ele falava quando estava agitado demais. Eu podia ver esperança e incerteza em seus olhos. Como ele podia duvidar?

"O modo como me sinto em relação a você é o mesmo, e nunca vai mudar."

"Era tudo o que eu precisava saber." E então, meu sorriso torto apareceu.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar, seus lábios já estavam nos meus, perfeitamente moldados um no outro. O beijo não era tão cuidadoso quanto eu lembrava, era um beijo necessitado. Minhas mãos foram para o seu rosto, tentando memorizá-lo uma última vez antes dele desaparecer.

Ele separou nossos lábios, e me olhou sorridente.

"Eu te amo Bella. Sempre amei e sempre vou amar." Ele disse, acariciando cuidadosamente o meu rosto. Como se também estivesse tentando decorar cada centímetro dele.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Senti minha garganta queimar, ao pronunciar o nome dele novamente. Mas pela primeira vez, a dor não apareceu. Nem o vazio. Só o amor.

** *****

Abri meus olhos lentamente. O relógio na mesa de cabeceira marcava dez da manhã. A essa altura, Charlie já devia ter saído para pescar.

Suspirei ao me lembrar da noite anterior. Aquele havia sido o sonho mais vívido que eu já tivera. Parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro, quando na verdade eu sequer havia saído do meu quarto. Eu devia ter pegado no sono, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de não ir para La Push. Me sentei na cama, espreguiçando-me lentamente. Foi quando eu vi. Ali na minha cadeira de balanço. Os olhos cor de ocre, o cabelo cor de bronze e o meu sorriso torto.

Não havia sido um sonho.

Me levantei correndo, e me joguei no colo dele.

"Você ainda está aqui. Não foi um sonho." Ele riu com a minha atitude, e eu sorri ao ouvir sua risada musical.

"Eu não vou a nenhum lugar Bella. Não sem você." Ele disse, aninhando-me em seus braços.

Em seus braços, era ali onde eu pertencia. Por toda a eternidade.


End file.
